LA AUDICION
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific. El director de la compañía Stratford recibe una visita inesperada, con una petición fuera de lo usual... inspirado en las interpretaciones y traducciones no oficiales de FINAL STORY


**Para mayores de 18 años, pueden conseguir mis otros trabajos D E L I R I O y DECIR ADIOS, pueden accesarlos buscando en la categoría M aquí en fanfiction. Gracias por su apoyo**

**LA AUDICION**

Por Astrid Ortiz(EIFFEL)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

_FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

_**Teatro Stratford**_

_**Verano de 1917**_

Robert Hathaway fruncía el ceño mientras evaluaba el desempeño del elenco durante los ensayos vespertinos. Como de costumbre, había tomado asiento en una de las filas del centro, pues de este modo apreciaría el curso de la obra desde el punto de vista del público. Todos estaban realizando un magnífico trabajo, y no tenía nadie de quién quejarse; pero cada vez que veía al mejor de los actores ejecutar una gran actuación, enseguida pensaba en quien había sido su mejor estudiante: Terrence Granchester. No podía creer que el artista más prometedor de esta nueva generación echara a perder una oportunidad de oro y mantenerse al tope del estrellato, y todo por no haber sido capaz de establecer un balance entre su vida actoral y la personal, aunque estaba conciente de que los problemas emocionales afectaban en gran medida la ejecutoria de cualquier persona en su trabajo. "Te apreciaba como a un hijo, a pesar de tu ocasional arrogancia", dijo en voz baja, estirando las piernas sobre el espaldar de la butaca frente a él, "pero aunque volvieras a aparecer por esa puerta, lo cual dudo, no voy a despedir a ninguno de los jóvenes que trabajan para mí sólo por darte un espacio que desperdiciaste-"

"No sabía que hablabas solo, Robert."

"¿Eh?" El experimentado director se volteó sobre su silla, pues no creía haber escuchado bien. "¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?", preguntó, sorprendido de la capacidad humana para convocar a las personas sólo con el pensamiento, y tuvo deseos de propinarse un golpe en la cabeza al darse cuenta que se alegraba de verlo.

Lejos de mostrar vergüenza, Terry mantuvo la cabeza en alto, sosteniendo la mirada de quien fuera su mentor. No estaba precisamente feliz por las circunstancias bajo las cuales se había separado de la compañía, pero debía hacer uso de sus facultades histriónicas para crear la mejor impresión en su maestro; después de todo, ya había atravesado la prueba más difícil… la de regresar. Escondiendo su orgullo en un bolsillo de arrogancia señaló: "Veo que piensas en mí todo el tiempo, pero no quieres mostrar lo feliz que estás de verme."

"No soy una de tus fanáticas, así que ahórrate la cursilería y dime a qué has venido."

'Es difícil engañarte, amigo', pensó Terry con una sonrisa burlona, pero si a alguien debía acudir, luego de haber tocado tantas puertas que al instante le fueran cerradas, era a la persona que le había dado su primera oportunidad en la actuación. "Estoy buscando empleo, desde luego."

"¿Tú?" Por primera vez desde que comenzaran a trabajar en el teatro, Robert sintió que el muchacho le faltaba el respeto. "¡Tienes dinero a manos llenas! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué?"

Terry respiró hondo, pues además de tener que hacer a un lado su dignidad, ahora le correspondía también volver a abrir unas heridas que aún no terminaban de cicatrizar. "Sólo unos pocos me han dado instrucciones que no he cuestionado, y tú has sido una de esas personas-"

"¿Y si tanto me estimas, ¿por qué te perdiste en el alcohol?", preguntó el hombre con frustración.

"No hace falta que te diga las razones, pues tú muy bien las conoces." Se dio la vuelta para contemplar el escenario que tanto había echado de menos… ningún otro espacio artístico había llenado el vacío de realizar sus ejecutorias en una verdadera sala. "Ya dejé de tomar, Robert, nunca más lo haré."

"¿Lo hiciste por Susana?"

"Lo hice por todos", fue la rápida respuesta de él. Por haber pensado primero en sí mismo y en su dolor, no había reparado en el sufrimiento que había ocasionado en los demás: su madre, Susana… _Candy. _Las noticias concernientes al mundo del espectáculo corrían como pólvora, y estaba casi seguro que a estas alturas la pecosa ya tenía conocimiento sobre su pasada crisis. "Ya me siento demasiado culpable para causar más daño a otras personas."

"Me alegra escuchar eso", admitió Robert. "Aún así, no tengo cabida para ti en el teatro; todos los puestos están ocupados."

"No estés tan apenado", dijo Terry con una débil sonrisa de sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo sabía que su maestro decía la verdad. Se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente, y no estaba de ánimo para debatir con nadie, por lo que explicó sin rodeos: "Susana no quiso aceptarme de vuelta; dice que se siente demasiado humillada para recibirme luego que la hubiese abandonado."

"Pero no la abandonaste; al contrario, dejaste a tu gran amor por ella", objetó Robert, a pesar del gran aprecio que sentía por la otrora actriz. "¿No será que se está haciendo de rogar… tal vez para poner a prueba tu lealtad?"

El joven actor movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. "No tengo cabeza para pensar; y si es así como dices, se toma un riesgo demasiado grande de perderme por completo, aunque Candy se haya ido para siempre de mi vida."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"No puedo leer la mente de Susana."

"Me refería a esa jovencita, la enfermera… ¿estás seguro de que ella ya no desea estar contigo?"

Un soplo de esperanza brotó del corazón del inglés, pero debía, por el bien de ella, mantener dormida esa ilusión en su alma. ¿Quién era él para arruinarle la vida, después del trago amargo de la separación, y luego que América entera estuviera al tanto de su negligencia en el teatro? Ya bastaba con haberle ocultado la penuria que atravesaba a raíz del accidente de Susana para causarle más pesares. 'A mi lado no sería feliz jamás', pensó. "Es mejor dejar las cosas como están", respondió al fin, sin saber si realmente contestaba la pregunta del director, o más bien hablaba consigo mismo. "¿Entonces cuándo comenzamos, profesor?"

"No me digas así, incluso me has llamado por mi primer nombre en otras ocasiones", dijo el otro con enfado. "Hablaba en serio cuando decía que no hay lugar para ti en nuestra compañía, y no voy a despedir a nadie por tu culpa." Vio cómo se tensaba la mandíbula del duque, y suavizó el tono de su voz. "Te ves demacrado, ¿por qué mejor no sales a comer? Luces limpio, y tu ropa está en buen estado, pero estás demasiado pálido, y al parecer no has probado alimento en días."

Tal y como había experimentado durante su niñez al lado de Eleanor, Terry sintió una agradable calidez en el pecho al oír las protectoras órdenes de Robert; mas sin dejar a un lado el propósito de su visita, resolvió mostrar su gratitud más tarde. "Viejo amigo", comenzó, "¿olvidas que yo también sé leer? Los actores siempre estamos pendientes a los medios de comunicación, en especial los diarios y convocatorias de ofertas de trabajo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es obvio que ustedes ya consiguieron un reemplazo en cuanto me fui, y sé que no hay personajes vacantes en este momento."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Andaba de paseo", bromeó Terrence, recostándose contra una de las paredes laterales del teatro, "y de paso quería ver si me ofrecías un puesto que no has mencionado aún."

"¿Eh?" Robert contempló a su protegido como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. "¿Hasta qué punto el alcohol había dañado su organismo? Era como si de repente el chico estuviera tan inmerso en uno de sus personajes, que ya no tenía la capacidad de discernir entre la fantasía y la realidad, y por tal motivo decidió seguirle el juego hasta descubrir qué era lo que se proponía su desorientado aprendiz, por lo que procedió con suma cautela. "Lo único que me falta para completar el equipo que trabajará en una de las obras es…" Guardó silencio al ver una chispa de triunfo encenderse en uno de los magnéticos zafiros del joven. "¡No estarás pensando ocupar _tú_ ese puesto!"

Pero Terry se mantenía firme en su propósito y salvación. "¿Y por qué no, Robert?"

El director se cruzó de brazos. "¿No te parece que la razón es muy obvia? El único instrumento que te he visto tocar ha sido la armónica, y no eres un músico profesional."

"Tampoco era un actor profesional cuando me contrataste."

"Esto es diferente; además, toda persona interesada en trabajar aquí, necesita antes pasar por una audición."

"Entonces hagámoslo."

"No tan rápido, jovencito", dijo Robert alzando una mano con autoridad. "Decenas de músicos han tocado estas puertas en busca de ser el elegido para formar parte de esta producción, y no he tomado una decisión aún. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a escogerte a ti?"

"No pienso nada." Terry comenzaba a impacientarse. Sabía que Robert era un hueso duro de roer, y que sería cuesta arriba volver a ganar su confianza luego que dejara una de sus obras a la deriva al haberse marchado de la forma como lo hizo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para batallar contra todos, incluso consigo mismo. "Tienes dos caminos, señor Hathaway: concederme una audición y rechazarme si así quieres, o tener que soportarme el resto de la tarde y de la noche insistiendo hasta que ya no lo resistas." Se levantó de golpe, y sin previo aviso corrió en dirección al escenario, y en un solo movimiento, subió a la tarima, tomando por sorpresa a los actores que allí ensayaban. "Con el permiso de ustedes, tengo una melodía que interpretar…"

Una de las actrices tomó un paso adelante. "¡Es Terrence Granchester _en persona_! Ahora sí puedo morir tranquila…"

"Si estuviera buscando mujeres, lo habría hecho hace tiempo y en otra parte", aclaró Terry.

"Ahora vayan por el piano de cola que debe estar en alguna esquina tras bambalinas."

"¿Cómo sabe usted que-", comenzó a preguntar un joven actor; en eso, Robert, quien ya se encontraba en el escenario, se interpuso y dijo: "Deben recordar que el señor Granchester ya no forma parte de esta compañía…"

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el vacío, pues el elenco continuaba absorto en la presencia de uno de los mejores actores de América y el mundo entero, formulando varias preguntas a la vez: "¿Es usted pianista, señor Granchester?", "¿Por qué envió por el piano?", "¿Acaso quiere formar parte de nuestra obra?", "¿Por qué le interesa interpretar un papel tan corto?"

"¡Suficiente!", gritó Robert, acallando por fin al grupo. "Terrence sólo se encuentra de visita; y sobre el puesto de pianista, una vez más debo recordarles que se trata de un papel muy corto, pues sólo habrá de ser interpretada una melodía en la escena del concierto, y para ello no voy a contratar a un actor, sino a un pianista."

"Esa posición continúa vacante… señor", interrumpió Terry.

Robert lo miró de reojo antes de volver a dirigirse a los presentes. "Lo mejor será que continuemos con los ensayos; el señor Granchester está muy cansado, y dentro de poco volverá a su casa." De repente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el fondo del escenario, donde uno de los actores intentaba mover un gran piano de cola. "Ned, ¿qué estás haciendo?", preguntó.

"Voy a ayudarte, Ned", ofreció Terry, antes que Robert mostrara objeción alguna; y haciendo caso omiso a las directrices de su jefe, todos, incluyendo las féminas, arrastraron poco a poco el pesado instrumento, hasta ubicar el mismo en el centro del escenario. 'Ni el viejo avión de mi padre pesaba tanto allá en Escocia', pensó Terry con nostalgia. "Si me disculpan, necesito estar un momento a solas con el señor Hathaway."

"Entonces es cierto… ¡usted sí piensa tocar el piano después de todo!", exclamó Ned.

"¡Esto es el colmo, Terry!", gritó un iracundo Robert. "Estás interrumpiendo los ensayos. ¿No ves que importunas a mis muchachos?"

"¡Para nada!", exclamó una emocionada joven del reparto. "¡Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días!"

"¿Por qué quiere tocar a solas?", preguntó otro muchacho. "Nosotros también formamos parte de esta obra. ¿No desea que lo escuchemos mientras interpreta la sonata?"

Terry lo miró confundido. "¿Cuál sonata?" Miró a Robert con ojos inquisitivos, y la respuesta de este último constituyó un gran reto para él: "Es la _Sonata en Claro de Luna_. ¿La conoces?"

El entrecerró los párpados, pues de todas las melodías que había practicado desde que tenía uso de memoria, era precisamente la sonata de Beethoven la que había calado hondo en su corazón. ¿Cómo olvidar la última vez que la había tocado, si se trataba de uno de los días más felices de su vida? "La conozco", respondió, y algo en los ojos azules como el océano hizo flaquear la voluntad de Robert, hasta que al fin se dio por vencido. "De acuerdo", murmuró, y luego se dirigió a sus estudiantes: "Debo pedirles que nos dejen a mí y al señor Granchester a solas mientras se lleva a cabo la audición."

"Pero señor Hathaway…"

"¿No oyeron a mi viejo amigo?", insistió Terry en tono autoritario, antes de empujar a Ned y los demás tras bastidores. "¡Vamos, andando!"

"¡Qué tipo tan malagradecido!", se quejó otra de las actrices. "Hizo que desobedeciéramos a nuestro jefe, ¡y miren cómo nos paga!"

"Eso nos pasa por tontos, Rosie, pero no te preocupes", dijo Ned, a medida que él y el resto del elenco se alejaban. "Ese arrogante ya aprendió que las estrellas también se estrellan…"

Terry no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada de asombro al escuchar al novel actor. "Tiene mucha razón ese chico." Entonces dio la vuelta alrededor del piano mientras Robert regresaba a las butacas del centro, y tomó asiento, dispuesto a comenzar. Colocó las manos sobre las teclas, sintiendo como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido desde la última vez que tuviera el placer de interpretar su música favorita. Una vez Stear había comentado que tenía manos de inventor, y no descartaba la idea, pero lo cierto era que sus dedos habían adquirido la forma trazada por los repetitivos y orquestados movimientos en el piano. Observó una última vez a Robert, para quien no había pasado la manera tan natural como el duque había posicionado las manos como todo un experto, y procedió a tocar la sonata.

De niño, había tomado lecciones de piano bajo el mandato de su padre, como una forma de pasar sus momentos de ocio en Londres, luego de muchos esfuerzos infructuosos de su progenitor en acercarse más a su hijo. Pero lo que había comenzado como una imposición de Richard Granchester para evitar la responsabilidad de pasar más tiempo con su primogénito, al cabo de un tiempo se había convertido en la primera manifestación artística del joven, hasta que Richard determinó que ya había sido suficiente 'de tanta música que no conducía a ninguna parte', y con la aprobación de su esposa Rebeca, llevaron el costoso piano a la apartada propiedad de Escocia. Continuó interpretando la melancólica primera parte de la extensa pieza mientras su mente flotaba sobre los últimos recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Eleanor, y su posterior encierro en la gran villa de Granchester. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, así como sus nudillos, recreando la soledad que lo había rodeado desde entonces, haciendo que se perdiera en el alcohol, el tabaco, y otros males de la sociedad…

Robert mantenía la mirada fija en el actor que con tanta destreza deslizaba sus manos a través del piano. 'Las manos de un pianista', descubrió, y de repente sintió remordimiento por no haberle creído antes. '¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que esas manos…?', pero sus pensamientos se perdían en medio de las notas; y cuando vio a Terry cerrar los ojos con intensidad, supo que una parte de la vida del chico quedaba al relieve en esta sinfonía de varios matices. ¿Por qué quería Terry trabajar como pianista, en vez de aprovechar cualquier papel disponible que lo ayudara a retomar su carrera como actor… y desde cuándo tocaba el piano?

Ajeno a las interrogantes que despertaba en su evaluador, Terry continuaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos recorrían el familiar camino a través del teclado. Había practicado infinidad de veces esta sonata, pero no fue sino hasta la llegada de un cálido verano en la villa escocesa que realmente se convirtió en una expresión de amor. Durante una visita sin razón aparente que Tarzán pecosa hiciera a la estancia, él confesó, por primera vez desde que ambos iniciaran clases en el Real San Pablo, que la armónica no era el único instrumento que había aprendido a manejar… y al cabo de unos minutos, no sólo le había mostrado el piano cuyas cuerdas no habían perdido su vibrante sonido, sino que además se había aprestado a tocar sus melodías predilectas; y cuando se volteaba de vez en cuando para capturar la reacción de la pecas, ésta sólo permanecía con la mirada fija… _en él. _Entonces surgía, en lo más profundo de su ser, un impulso de prolongar sus ejecutorias por varias horas, y para su orgullo, cuando estaba con ella, interpretaba mejor que nunca, sin tener nada que envidiarle a ningún miembro de una orquesta sinfónica. Ella había sido su musa, su inspiración para hacer de una triste melodía el más alegre manifiesto; y en silencioso y casi imperceptible agradecimiento por su compañía en todos momentos que antes considerara privados, él comenzó a compartir con ella, en medio de juegos y bromas pesadas, todos los conocimientos que había adquirido. Al principio temió una negativa de ella en aprender las lecciones, pues ella nunca había tomado clases de música; pero grande había sido su sorpresa al oírla reír con optimismo ante una nueva experiencia. Aún podía oler el olor a rosas que emanaba del dorado cabello que rozaba su hombro cada vez que las manos de ambos se cruzaban, casualmente, durante las lecciones, y su piel tembló al recordar la cercanía de la joven, quien varias veces terminaba empujándolo a consecuencia de alguna broma o desacuerdo entre ellos… y cuando al fin preguntó a la rubia, luego de un par de semanas de lecciones veraniegas, cuál había sido su tema favorito, ella contestó riendo, pero sin titubeos: "¡La _Sonata en Claro de Luna_!", y cuando él cuestionó la razón, Candy no lo pensó dos veces y exclamó: "¡Porque se parece tanto a ti!" El sólo había reído de incredulidad y mofa entonces, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de interpretar por primera vez desde que regresara a América, comprendía finalmente qué era lo que ella había querido decir: la famosa pieza de Beethoven se caracterizaba por el uso de varios ritmos y variación en las notas, y también apelaba a toda clase de estados de ánimo, como si la metamorfosis de una mariposa ocurriera a través de la melodía. ¿Era así, pues, como Candice White Andley percibía a Terry Granchester… como un hombre en constante transformación de sí mismo? Rió en voz alta, esta vez ante el absurdo de que ella fuera capaz de leer su alma a través de la música.

Incapaz de apartar la vista del aspirante a pianista, Robert no dejaba de preguntarse qué emociones estaba atravesando Terry en esos momentos, pues los gestos en su rostro eran tan variados como las técnicas de interpretación que estaba empleando en lo que había comenzado como una magistral presentación. En esta parte de la sonata, el muchacho había cambiado los gestos en su rostro, pasando de la tristeza a la felicidad, y en un momento le pareció verlo reír. ¿Qué había transcurrido en la vida de Terrence, en adición a su origen, que lo había hecho convertirse en hombre tan pronto? Ahora entraba a una de las partes más dinámicas del tema, y Robert se mantuvo al filo de su asiento, a la espera de lo que ocurriría a continuación. La _Sonata en Claro de Luna_ no era interpretada por cualquiera, sino solamente por conocedores de la buena música, y Terry había superado con creces todas sus expectativas. La sonata había sido compuesta por un infortunado hombre que había perdido la audición, pero con una mente tan privilegiada que había logrado con tesón lo que no había alcanzado a hacer con los sentidos; y Terry, con oídos sordos a su propio corazón, desnudaba su alma por medio del arte… _y él lo sabía._"Oh, por Dios", dijo con voz queda, "El no vino a audicionar… ¡sino a poner a prueba su propia voluntad!"

Aunque las notas que estaba emitiendo eran más alegres, Terry se remontó a su época de principiante allí, en el teatro Stratford, un tiempo durante el cual el júbilo de pertenecer al teatro sólo era empañado por el vacío de haber dejado a Candy en Inglaterra, sin siquiera haberse despedido en propiedad. No había vuelto a tocar el piano desde que terminara el verano en Escocia, y de todos modos no habría de hacerlo, en cuanto que Candy ya no estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, la armónica, que había comenzado a tocar sólo para complacer un dulce capricho de la pecosa, se había convertido en el amuleto del gran amor que había germinado en su interior gracias a ella, y por ella habría de usar la armónica para siempre… hasta que surgió el accidente de Susana, y aunque Terry nunca se desprendió de la armónica por completo, por respeto hacia su nueva novia, no era prudente volver a hacer uso de la misma. ¡Cómo extrañaba la armónica, y cómo extrañaba mostrarse tal cual era, a través del piano! Infinidad de veces había visto el enorme instrumento en el teatro, por falta de tiempo debido a los múltiples ensayos, nunca le había sido posible interpretar allí; además, la armónica era primero, aunque para usarla tuviera que subir a la azotea del edificio. Continuó tocando con toda su vida, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pues su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo sano por el maltrato al que lo había expuesto, y aunque el tema tenía una duración total de casi diez minutos, siguió ejecutando con alma y corazón, y sus manos nunca se cansaron de tocar… ¿cómo habría de detenerse ahora, luego de tantos años de silencio? Entonces de detuvo, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya la sonata había terminado. Para quien la escuchara por primera vez, habría parecido un período interminable, pero él había quedado con ansia de más, de liberar toda la opresión que había alojado en su pecho, y de soltar las amarras para ser un hombre libre. Con sumo pesar, se levantó del asiento, y caminó al frente del escenario, inclinándose en reverencia a Robert, quien abandonó su cómoda butaca de inmediato, saliendo al encuentro del muchacho; y cuando al fin lo tuvo de frente, auscultó en la profundidad de los ojos azules. '¿Es esto lo que quieres… que te libere?', preguntó con la mirada.

Terry, quien había subido del infierno al cielo una vez, y luego había vuelto a descender, se mantuvo paciente a la espera de una resolución de Robert. En realidad no sabía a qué había venido, mas estaba confiado en que el ambiente del teatro, así como la sabiduría de Robert, lo ayudarían a despejar sus ideas, abriendo la ventana a una solución, y con ello, a un mejor mañana. "¿Y bien?", preguntó, aclarándose la garganta, "¿qué opinas?"

'Este es el pianista que necesito para la obra', concluyó Robert, 'y éste es el sentimiento que preciso para la sonata…' El problema era que lo que él necesitaba confligía con lo que necesitaba Terry, y era por tal razón que el joven había acudido a él… en busca de dirección. Bien pudo haberse refugiado en los brazos de Eleanor Baker, pues quién mejor que su madre para dar consejos; pero existían momentos en que era preciso buscar de otra perspectiva para obtener un mejor panorama de las cosas. Terrence Granchester había sido su carta de triunfo, su as bajo la manga en la compañía, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era como un hijo para él, y como tal habría de proceder… como su padre. "No", respondió, luego de una prolongada pausa, y luego tomó a Terry por los hombros diciendo: "Este no es tu lugar… no todavía."

Terry bajó la cabeza, y una gruesa lágrima escapó de una sus pupilas; pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni desilusión, pues sabía que Robert había entendido perfectamente lo que se esperaba de él, y pudo leer en los oscuros ojos la respuesta que tanto interesaba obtener. Abriendo los ojos con lentitud susurró: "Gracias." Y antes que Robert pudiera ofrecer un afectuoso abrazo, salió corriendo a toda prisa del teatro, sintiendo que había liberado una pesada carga sobre el piano. Bajó las escaleras del vestíbulo principal, y no bien había salido al exterior cuando tropezó con un chico que trataba de vender los últimos periódicos que le quedaban en el día, haciendo que los diarios cayeran al suelo.

Estaba tan apenado, que con el poco dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo compró los cuatro o cinco diarios, y el niño se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero la alegría del pequeño no era mayor que la de Terry: en una esquina inferior de la primera página, el encabezado de un artículo leía,

_El distinguido William Albert Andley solicita la cooperación de aquéllos ciudadanos que estén interesados a servir como voluntarios para presentar obras de teatro en el hogar de Pony en Illinois._

"Qué bien callado te lo tenías_, 'William Albert'", _dijo Terry con sarcasmo_, _"Solicitas cooperación para presentar una obra en el hogar de Pony… ¡vaya que piensas en todo!"Y con la frente y pecho erguidos en un nuevo propósito, y el norte que una vez añorara tomar en su vida, retomó sus pasos hacia la felicidad, hacia su libertad… hacia Candy.


End file.
